helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Debutante
Next Quest Info Accept this invitation and put on your gown. Make your debut at the ball! Objective Attend a ball for the very first time. Rewards EXP +1000 Bless Bracelet x1 Notes Accepting this quest gives you the hair Taro Curls. Transcript Story Chat 1 Eliza: Magda, come here. Take a look at this. Magda: Is... it a ball invitation? Is it for me? Eliza: Yes, it's time for you to present yourself in Finsel's social circle. Get ready. Magda: But... I... Eliza: Magda, I have a question for you. Do you think you look very different from those noble ladies? Magda: Er... Not much... Those ladies from different families have different hair colors... Eliza: What about your education? Haven't you been working hard to become an outstanding lady all these years? I've taught you the noble style of conversation, bearing, chatting, and refusing. Magda: Yes... Eliza: So the only gap between you and those ladies is your family name. Now you are my daughter. The family crest of the Ellenstein family will shine on your shoulder. No one is nobler than you at the ball. Magda: I got it. Yes, I'm just one of them. Eliza: Good. This is the first step. The stage for the Ellenstein family should be much higher. You have no chance of succeeding if you have doubts in yourself. There are many gowns in the closet. Pick one for yourself. You must learn to match gowns with jewelry, gloves and hair styles for the ball from now on... ...Speaking of hair styles, I've called someone to do your hair. She should be here any second. Get yourself ready. Magda: Yes, mother. Story Chat 2 Magda: Hmm... Walking on high heels is... Eliza: Magda, what are you waiting for? It's almost time for the ball! Magda: I'm coming! Servant: Honorable lady, please present the invitation. Eliza: Here you are... Servant: Alright. Welcome, beautiful ladies! Eliza: Phew... Magda, relax! Magda: ...Your hands are shaking! Eliza: Remember to keep your head up! Eyes are on us! Servant: Here we welcome Mrs Ellenstein and Lady Ellenstein-- Noble A: Ellenstein... I've never heard about it... Lady A: I believe it's a very old family... Haven't heard their news for a good while. It is said that they've moved out of Finsel. Noble A: Moved out... So this name... Lady A: Yeah, only those families removed from the Senate would leave Finsel... Magda: Mom... I think they are talking about us... Eliza: Don't look about! Magda! Magda: But... But... Eliza: This is the social circle. Even if someone is talking loudly about the Ellenstein Family to your face... *cough* You must keep your smile. We can't lose it on etiquette! Magda: I know... Eliza: This is your first ball. You don't have to socialize yet. Listen and observe. Trust me. Many eyes will be drawn to you even you stand here still without doing anything. Tilla: Gonzalo... Have you seen the ma'am and the lady over there? Gonzalo: Mom, you mean the ones with blue eyes? Tilla: Yes. Gonzalo: Not really. Probably just petite nobles from nowhere... Lynna: Lawrence, have you seen that? Lawrence: So, Lady Lynna, are you talking about the shabby, sheepish girl who's standing by an old woman? Lynna: Enough. Have you seen her before? Lawrence: Never, my lady! Lynna: Humph! Where is this hillbilly from? She does have a pretty face. Noble B: Beautiful lady, may I have the honor to dance with you? Magda: Er... Emm... Eliza: The lights above the dance floor are gorgeous. Go ahead. You young lady shouldn't be tied to this old woman. Magda: Yes, mother. Noble A: ...My lady, may I have your next dance? Magda: Emm? (Mom said I shouldn't refuse arbitrarily...) As you please! (Made a salute) Grand Duke: Nyx! What are you looking at? Nyx: Father, the dancing lady...... is she new here? Grand Duke: Humph, another pest, struggling to crawl higher. She deserves no attention of you. Remember, you are the daughter of the Bavlenkas. You are nobler than her. Nyx: Okay, father...... Grand Duke: There. Many graceful gentlemen are awaiting. Nyx: Sure... Magda: Time flied at the ball. Magda danced with many gentlemen. (Spin... Spin... Wah... My feet hurt!) Eliza: Magda, that's enough for today. Let's go home. The ball will end soon. Magda: Yes. (Phew... Finally I can go home...) Story Chat 3 Magda: My feet... My feet hurt... Eliza: it's your first time dancing all day in high heels. It's already a miracle you are not bleeding. You didn't show your pain to anyone, did you? Magda: No, I didn't. I've cursed all those who invited me to a dance in my heart but I didn't show any displeasure on my face. Quite a few people spoke highly of my dancing skills. Eliza: You've done great as a first timer. Come here. We need to plan for tomorrow's ball. Magda: Please give me a moment to change my shoes. Eliza: No change is allowed. Magda: But... My feet hurt... Eliza: Ladys who are unable to handle high heels have no future. You will be on high heels from now on except in bed. Magda: At least... At least let me change my socks, mom. Just a minute. My feet really hurt... Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 1 Category:Transcript